Love's Destiny
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: The 3rd and final installment of Jack/Sam love interactions and Mitchell/OC. Again- another romance story more than sci-fi


Love's Destiny

**Love's Destiny**

Related episodes: - Arthur's Mantle

For: -

Romance, hurt/comfort, action/adventure

Characters: - Cam Mitchell, Sam Carter, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Gen Landry, Carolyn Lam

Notes: - Warning this is more a romance fantasy story, so it is touchy feely in several places- You Have Been Warned!

Sequel to Love Trial

Cam has fully recovered form his injuries with no lasting damage, Vala is occupying a cell at Area-51. It is October and Kim is now 7 months pregnant and on maternity leave from her teaching. SG-1 mission schedule has been hectic as of late to get in as many missions as possible before Cam takes leave.

Kim was sitting on a lounger enjoying some unseasonable warm October weather, Cam appeared at the back door holding a glass; he had now been living with Kim 7 months and he had loved every minute of it. He walked towards her and sat down on a chair next to her, handing her the glass.

"Thanks" she replied quietly

"Hey, what's up?" asked Cam worriedly

"I've been thinking and now I'm panicking. We haven't got anything done if preparation for the new arrivals, no painted nurseries, cribs, strollers and clothes ANYTHING!"

"Stop, stop" he interrupted "We've got plenty of time."

"You said that ages ago. I just want to go out shopping and get stuff to make ME feel better!" cried Kim

"Hey, okay, we'll go tomorrow, but I also think you need some sleep, especially as we have guests coming soon."

"Your right, I'll have a nap now, providing you get everything ready" pointing her index finger and prodding him in the chest, she yawned and went up to the house.

After a few hours there was a knock at the door, Cam went to answer it as Kim was still their in room sleeping; he opened it find to find Daniel Jackson and Sarah Gardener with Jack O'Neill and Sam Carter close behind

"Hi" said Cam "please everyone come in" he moved aside to let everyone enter "Kim's asleep at the moment and little stressed from this afternoon."

"Oh, why's that?" asked Daniel

"She's a little uptight about baby stuff" he sighs "but we are resolving it tomorrow which is why I'm glad she's not here, I would like your help"

"Okay with what" asks Sam enthusiastically

"Well the nurseries haven't been painted and we don't have cribs, strollers, clothes etc. So I"

"You haven't WHAT yet Mitchell?!" yelled Jack with Sam then shushing him "no wonder Kim's stressed!" hissed Jack

"Jack calm down" said Sam, grabbing him and pulling him closer whilst quietly speaking into his ear

"Yes I know, that's why I have a plan. I was wondering if Sam, you and Carolyn and Sarah too, could take Kim shopping tomorrow for all the baby stuff. And then Jackson and General would you mind helping me paint the nurseries?"

"Whoa, hold on. Nurseries, as in 2 or more?" enquired Daniel

"Yes" replied Cam "I'll let Kim tell you when she's up. But Kim can't know that I'm asking you to help paint the nurseries I want it to be a surprise."

"I'll help, BUT it's only for Kim's sake. I know what it's like to have a stressed pregnant wife, you get me Mitchell?" retorted Jack, pointing his finger at Cam slightly menacingly, Sam glared at him

"Yes sir! I do crystal clear. Would you like a tour of the house we've had some renovations since last time some of you where here" said Cam craftily trying to change the subject

Cam takes his friends around the house explaining that the attic has been converted into his and Kim's room while the 2 original rooms down stairs where becoming the nurseries. Also a new kitchen and bathroom have been installed for the increase in mouths needing feeding and washing; after the tour a noise of movement can be heard from upstairs and Kim then appears at the bottom of the stairs

"Cam, why didn't you tell me our guests had arrived I fell awful" said Kim a little timidly

"No it's fine Kim, you need to sleep and besides we were admiring your house renovations. It's very good" commented Sam

"Thank you. Cam could you start dinner I don't know about the rest of you but I'm hungry. Is Carolyn not here yet?"

"Nope not yet" said Cam just as the door bell rang

"I'll get it Cam" called Kim; she opened the door to find Carolyn and Hank Landry each holding 1 side of a large teddy bear.

"Hello" cried a bubbly Carolyn "we thought we'd get you this" she holds up her end of the teddy

"Thank you, come in" smiled Kim "you really didn't have too!"

"Well the mother sometimes gets a bit over looked when you have a baby, so I thought I'd try a change that in this case" informed Carolyn "oh this is my father Hank Landry"

"Oh we've already met briefly, if you go through to the garden everyone else has arrived" Kim, Carolyn and Hank move through and everyone says hello to each other and sits down around Kim's large wooden garden table.

"So Kim, while you where sleeping Cam said something about nurseries, I emphasis the plural" asked Daniel

cockily

"I could kill Cam some days" she laughed; Kim checked herself "okay I'm expecting twins"

"Twins, oh Kim congratulations" screamed Sam "so boys, girls or one of each?"

"One boy and one girl. The boy is going to be called Cameron Jonathan Daniel Mitchell."

"And the girl?" asked Jack beaming proudly, looking at Daniel

"The girl is going to be called Elizabeth Samantha Kimberly Mitchell" answered Kim

"Well that's great and I'm very pleased for you, both of you" Jack saw Cam out of the corner of his eye and got up to help him with the BBQ

"Now Kim, Sarah and I where going to go shopping tomorrow would you like to join us?" asked Sam

"Oh yeah definitely there is lots of things I need to buy!" enthused Kim "what time?"

"Pick you about 9" said Sarah

After a tense 30 minutes which saw Jack and Cam arguing the food was ready to join the girl's salad on the garden table. The men had managed to cook corn on the cob, ribs, potato waffles, sausages and steaks. Everyone tucked into the food piled before them and after sometime they all finished. As it was starting to get cold Kim suggested they all move into the house for dessert and coffee.

"So Kim" enquired Landry "What do you normally do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a high school science teacher. How is deep space radar at the moment?" she asked

"Oh not so bad, bit slow" he replied

"Right, who's up for coffee, may be something stronger!" called Cam from the kitchen.

After making everyone their ordered drinks everyone was in deep discussion about one thing or another language, science, life and everything in between. It was 23:00 before Kim and Cam's guests decided that it was time to let her go to bed and after some long complex goodbyes the house was left in silence. Kim and Cam retired to bed leaving a lot of washing up for the morning, but feeling very satisfied about having such good friends.

The next morning Cam awoke at his usual 06:00, he turned over to look at Kim peacefully lying in his arms, he gently slid her off and slid out of bed. He had decided that he was going to be better at reducing her stress during the rest of the pregnancy and that started with her waking up to a clean house from last nights' entertaining and breakfast in bed.

He went downstairs and was dismayed at the amount of work he had to do, but feeling spurred on by Kim's obvious distress and openness from yesterday he began in the back garden cleaning the grill, collect dishes glass and the likes and loading up the dishwasher.

When Kim awoke and came down at close to 07:30 she was amazed to find the house looking clean and fresh. And what was more shocking to her was Cam actually loading a tray with toast, OJ, cereal and a flower in a vase; he turned round to find her standing in the door way.

"Go back to bed, this was meant to be a surprise! Yelled Cam sarcastically

"Okay I'll go back then!" she turned on her heels and walked back to the stairs, Cam followed carrying the tray "You know a girl could get used to this!

"Don't count on it EVERY morning" They entered their bedroom and Kim got back into bed whilst Cam placed the tray on the bed side table next to her. "So you're going to go out with the girls today?"

"Yep and get everything that WE should have got together weeks ago! So you know you don't get any input on what gets bought now"

"Yes ma'am that's fine with me it's more than I deserve" said Cam saluting her and laughing, she playfully hits him on the shoulder.

At 09:00 there was a knock at the door; Sam and Sarah poked their heads round to see if anyone was home

"Hello" called out Sam "someone ordered a large dose of baby shopping!"

"Ah that would be me" said Kim as she appeared room the lounge "are we already to go?"

"Most definitely" replied Sarah "Shall we go then?"

"Okay, See you later Cam, I'm off shopping" called Kim.

Half an hour later there was a second knock at the door and Cam was greeted by Daniel and Jack.

"Hi, come in both of you. Nice to see again" said Cam "Thanks for agreeing to help me. Can I get you anything"  
"Oh no thanks Cam. Where are the dogs, I was expecting to be on the floor" responded Daniel, he looked at Jack, who looked pissed off.

"They're with Kim's mum for a while"

"Right as I said yesterday this is for Kim, so she can feel relaxed and get on with enjoying some of her time of work" snorted Jack clearly still seeing red from yesterday and not concerned about what Sam said now she wasn't around

"Yes sir, I get that crystal clear" Cam's smiling face had faded during Jack's very small but loud speech "I've put all the paint in the rooms ready. Kim's old room is for the girl."  
"We'll start their then." Daniel jumped in "Get the pink out of the way, right Jack"

"Yep sounds good. On second thought, you got any coffee?" asked Jack

"Yes sir, fresh pot, I'll go and get some."

The boys began their mornings work. Luckily Cam had already prepared the walls ready to be painted and some shelves and storage had already been bought ready to be assembled. They broke for lunch which mainly consisted of left over food from last nights grill. In the afternoon the industrious labour began again and was only interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. Cam went out to be confronted by a sea of bags and laughing girls.

"I wish I'd done that ages ago, I must have spent a fortune on baby clothes!" giggled Kim

"Who cares, you're going to need it all at some point" replied Sam "arh Cam, jut in time to help unload the car!"

"Unload, just what exactly did you buy?" enquired Jack with a paint brush in hand

"Let me see, everything that Kim needed!" cried Sam

"And wanted!" burst out Sarah. "Have a look yourselves!"

"Yes Cam chop chop" ordered Kim clapping her hands. After unloading the car, everyone sat down for a well deserved break whilst Cam showed a gob smacked Kim around the newly painted nurseries.

"Jack, Daniel, thank you so much. I honestly don't think Cam would have every done it with out you two!" she cried

"Well I know what it's like" replied Jack quietly and tight lipped, he left and went into the garden.

"What was it something I said" enquired Kim

"No, it's not you. Jack had a son, but he shot himself with Jack's gun several years ago. Obviously he still finds it very painful." Said Sam quietly

"Oh, does that mean that you and Jack won't have children?" she asked Sam

"I hope not, I'm just letting Jack take it at his speed, no pressure. The one lesson you can learn Cam, is do not keep a weapon around the house unless it is securely locked away. Jack wouldn't forgive himself if it happened to someone else." Said Sam quietly

"Definitely" Answered Cam

Later on Kim was standing in the girl's nursery looking the newly painted walls and furniture, she sighed

"So what do you think? Said a voice from behind

"It's better than I could have hoped for! She sobbed

"I'm glad you approve. Are you coming to bed, I've got an early start" he put his arms around her bulging tummy.

"Yes I'm coming and I remembered your going away. I'll collect the dogs from mum's tomorrow for some company" Cam took her hand and starting walking towards the door.

Kim awoke the next morning to a wet nose on her face, she put her hands up and heard someone laughing

"Stop it, it tickles" she giggled and looked up "Twist how did you get here?!" he barked in reply, she looked over to the door and saw Cam

"I thought I'd get them for you"

"Thanks you didn't have to"

"Well it saves you driving, I'm off now, see you in a few days" he paused and walked quickly towards her "I love you" he kissed and hugged her securely "call Carolyn if you have any problems. She can get in touch with me okay?"

"Okay. I love you too" Cam walked to the door "How come she can call you but I can't?"

"Classified" sighed Cam heavily hanging his head low "I really wish I could tell you"

"I know you do" replied Kim as he left, she cuddled Twist "Oh could I ever get used to this?" some of her deep lingering doubts started to creep up to the surface; she begins to doubt her relationship.

Kim spent a lazy day organising the nurseries ready for their new arrivals, whilst organising she went through the pros and cons of dating Cam and to be realistic more cons came to mind. There was the fact that he could called up and go to war, get killed or injured, which would leave his kids without a father and her without a partner. The fact he was away for days at a time, no contact with her, no way to contact him, the secrecy of his job. The pros nice money, a physically fit man who really did love her and wanted to stand by her through thick and thin, that she could defiantly live with.

The next day she received visit from Carolyn, where she spent a good hour listening to Kim's doubt's and fears and trying to reassure her that it all worked out in the long run. Also the fact that many of Cam's friends had wives and partners and they managed, on the whole, but Kim was having none of it and she was making herself doubt the relationship even more as the conversation continued.

"Oh Carolyn what am I going to do? I want Cam to be here with me to hold me, to care for me. But his away doing something somewhere." She sobbed and cried whilst cuddling her dogs on the sofa

"Kim I know it's tough but he'll be home soon and you'll feel better and wonder what all of this is about. It's your hormones" said Carolyn sitting down next to her

"Oh easy for you no partner, just you. I worry about everything, I want some security, stability in my life, but I don't want to stop him having the job he loves."

Carolyn left after Kim had exhausted herself into a sleep on her sofa. She the proceeded to CMC to talk to Gen Landry to see if she could help in some way, if not at least get some advice on how to proceed.

On base, Carolyn walked towards her father's office with purposeful stride, she knocked on the door

"Enter" came the reply from within, Carolyn opened the door "Carolyn hi, come in, is this official or personal?" asked Landry with a smile

"I'm not sure" she closed the door and sat down "It is to do with Col Mitchell and Kim Falcon"

"Oh, well I'm sure it's nothing serious" the smile faded from his face looking at his daughter's expression.

"I've been speaking with Kim, she is unhappy about the lack of time she's spending with Col Mitchell, it is to all intents and purposes stressing her and in her current state that's not good."

"Well" he paused "I can understand why upset, being separated from a loved one is difficult at any time, more so when you are about to have great upheaval in one's life and one's line of work takes you from home and is classified"

"That's what I tried to tell her, that it will all work out, she's just got to give it time. I said I would talk to you to see if you could do anything."

"Carolyn I don't know what I can do, really nothing. I remember how tough it was on you and your mother and I do sympathise with her." Sighed Landry

"I think Col Mitchell could face a very tough home life if Kim chooses to end the relationship or worse"  
"Or worse, like what worse"

"Well anything really. She is a woman on the edge, she doesn't know where to turn, who to turn to."

"Okay leave it with me and I'll see if I can find something" he sighs unsure of how to proceed. "Is that everything" he looked at his daughter's expression again

"No, I'm ... …" she stops to check herself and find the right words "I'm trying to deal with my own feelings towards Col Mitchell"

"Your feelings" Landry repeats "You have personal feelings for Col Mitchell?"

"Yes, and I know that if I wanted him I should have acted sooner and now his with someone else and that I've lost him it's my fault" Carolyn blurted out. Landry a little shocked took a step back

"Life is sometimes tough, I know how you must be feeling now, and you can't blame yourself. There will be someone better out there for you; after all we have planets of people." Said Landry trying to be positive

"But right now it hurts and hurts bad. When Cam was in hospital I dreamed of him home and caring for him myself!" screamed Carolyn, "instead I have to tell his girlfriend what happened and how to care for him. It's been tearing me up for weeks. I have never wanted anything so badly and I feel bad for wanting something I can't have." She paused for breathe "But I respect Cam and I want to keep him as a friend, so for his happiness I won't ruin his relationship with Kim, but I'm not sure if I can ever be friends with Kim." Landry unsure of what to say, walks towards his daughter and hugs her.

"I know you'll do what's right, you always have done."

"Thanks dad. I better get back to work"

At Kim's house, she finally awoke later afternoon with a thumping headache, but a superb idea. She went into her study and produced pens and paper and started scribing. She produced a diagram of a device with lots of long complex looking formulas and calculations. The device was one to place around the arm of an individual so it could shift the person between 2 set dimensions at the touch of a button whilst leaving everything else in its original dimension. After a while she stopped and looked over what she had done. She didn't fully understand what she had just done let alone understanding it, but a fair idea of some of it. She collected all the paper organised it and filled it. She labelled the folder, including the date "Phase Shifting Idea"; she proceeded to the phone to call Sam

"Hello, can I speak to Col Sam Carter please" she asked the operator

"I'm sorry she's unavailable. Can I take your contact details and get her to call you when she is available." A voice at the end replied

"No, thank you I'll try again next week" Kim hung up feeling depressed. She decided that she needed some time away and with not knowing when Cam would be back decided to go away for a few days. She wrote Cam a note saying that she was going to see a friend in Denver; after that she packed a bag, put the dogs in the car secured the house and left.

A few days later SG-1 walked down the ramp of the gate room to be greeted by Gen Landry

"Welcome back SG-1, Col Mitchell I need to see you in my office in 5 minutes" ordered Landry

"Yes sir" replied Cam Landry left

"Been a bad boy Mitchell"

"No Jackson, but I do wonder what I did now?"

"Who knows, may be you didn't fill your last mission report properly" suggested Sam, Cam left and proceeded to Landry's office, he knocked on the door

"Enter" called a voice from within, he entered

"Reporting as ordered Sir!" Cam stood to attention

"At ease Mitchell, sit down" Cam sat as did Landry "I've got some bad news for you Mitchell."

"What could be bad in my life at the moment sir?" smiled Cam jokingly

"Kim called the base a few days ago to speak to Col Carter" said a despondent Landry, Cam looked surprised

"Do you know why sir?"

"No, no one knows. Dr Lam has been talking to me and she thinks Kim is struggling to cope with your absences and non contact periods. That is what is bad in your life at the moment Mitchell" Cam just sat staring at the desk "I sent someone round to your house and there was no reply."

"She wasn't home?" gasped Cam "she wouldn't go anywhere without telling me or leaving a note telling me. She's not like that; she would always leave me some thing to let me know where she is!" cried Cam

"Mitchell, I do know how tough it is on your family, take a look at me. I wish I could have been home more for birthdays, Christmas and the general spending time with your family." Landry paused remembering how much he wished to stay at home and spend time with his daughter "So, I am ordering you to go home and sort out your personal life before it starts to affect your work life. Am I clear Mitchell?"

"Crystal sir" Mitchell left and headed straight for the changing rooms where he met the rest of his team.

"So what did Landry want" enquired Sam

"Kim, she tried to call you Sam, but you weren't here and neither was I. Carolyn went to see her and now she's not at home" Cam's face looked strained and worried about his pregnant partner he sat down, "I'm really worried that me not being around is affecting her, she deserves better than me."

"Cam you are the best for her and she would say the same if she where here. She would also tell you stop being so stupid. I am sure there is a logically explanation. She has properly left you a note at home" said Sam firmly sitting down next to Cam on the bench "I know it's tough too look at Jack and me, not perfect but."

"Okay that settles it; we're coming with you" cried Daniel trying to offer support to his team member

"Indeed we will assist you Col Mitchell" said Teal'c calmly

"Thanks T that means a lot to me. I was going to head home now. She's properly at her mother's for some human company."

"Human?" enquired Teal'c

"Yer we have 2 dogs, she's properly just got bored and not knowing when I'd be home…" he trailed off, Teal'c nodded.

SG-1 left the base after half an hour and headed straight for Cam's house. The car pulled up on the drive, Cam jumped out before the wheels stopped ran to the door and opened it in a spilt second

"KIM!" he called "Kim are you here?" he entered the kitchen with Daniel close behind; he picked up Kim's note whilst Cam looked around the rest of the house.

"Hey Cam have you seen this" he held the note up.

"No" he took it from Daniel "She's in Denver with a friend and will be back tonight!" he jumped for joy and hugged a bewildered Sam who had just entered the kitchen.

"That's great news Cam" she returned his hug. "Do you want us to check the rest of the house?" she asked

"No thanks, I'll be fine, I'll call if I have any problems" Cam sighed and reread the note Kim had left "Guys, thanks for being there and being supportive"

"Hey no problem, but if you don't mind we'll stay for a bit, check she gets back safely" said Daniel

"Yer no problem Cam anytime" said Sam walking towards Cam and hugging him, but much more calmly.

Cam was sitting in Kim's office reading one her folders about physics when Sam entered

"Hey what are you reading?"

"Oh Kim's class notes; though most of it doesn't make sense!" he laughed "I thought it's high school should be okay, but it looks way more complex than that"

"Well let me see if I can help" Sam picked up a folder and read the spine "Phase Shifting Idea. Cam what's this?"

"What's what" he peered over to look "I have no idea never seen it before I said I didn't understand it, it's new though look at the date."

"Well" started Sam she briefly read some of the work "oh how to start explaining this, this isn't high school."

"Why what's up" he asked

"This is VERY complicated physics Cam." She paused to think how to start "As you are a where Merlin's device shifts objects/rooms/villages/etc inside its field to another dimension. Well this device allows you to travel between the two, one minute visible and interacting with things; then the next invisible and unable to interact with things in this dimension." Cam looked a bit confused but seemed to get the general idea

"So you can move between this dimension and the one Merlin's device creates at the touch of a button like changing floors on base using an elevator?" asked Cam

"Yer only it's a bit more complicated" replied Sam, Cam nodded in agreement. At that moment Cam heard a car pull up on the drive.

"Hey that could be Kim" he jumped up and ran to the front door and flung it open only to be greeted by a dog barking and charging towards him

"Hi Twist, I've missed you to. Where's Kim?" he asked

"I'm here Cam" called Kim as she walked towards him "how come Sam's here?"

"Oh well … …" he stopped "Come inside we need to talk"

"Yes we defiantly do" Kim moved inside the house only to greeted by Twist growling at Teal'c "Oh hello"

"Kim this is Teal'c" Daniel introduced them "He was at the hospital when Cam was ill"

"Shot, but yes I remember, please to meet you again." She held out her hand to Teal'c

"Any way Cam we'll leave you two to talk" said Daniel "see you soon"

"Kim do you mind if I stay; I would like to talk to you about something" asked Sam

"Sure that's fine, providing you don't mind listening to some shouting" said Kim coldly

"No not at all" she smiled Daniel and Teal'c left and Sam went to the kitchen with the dogs while Kim and Cam went to the lounge.

"Kim" said Cam sitting her and himself down on the sofa "I've got so much that I want to say, but I don't know where to start" he blurted out

"That's fine because I would like to start" she said firmly "I will admit that is has been hard for me in this relationship. Not knowing where you are, when you will be back not being able to call." She pauses to take a breathe and to check herself before continuing "Also knowing that you could go at any minute, that is tough for me. I will also admit that it is scary and that I do worry. I am not 100 sure that I can cope in a relationship like this and being pregnant that's difficult too"

"I know and I would be the first to tell if I could. I don't want to leave you but I think you deserve better than me."

"Cam I would like you to get ONE thing in your head and will say it only once." Kim looked at Cam held his hand, held it firmly "I DO NOT want anyone but you Lt-Col Cameron Mitchell" Cam's face lit up at that exact moment

"You…" he started

"Shh but I would like some reassurances from your General Landry about time off. I would also like you to include me in base family days so I can talk to some of the other military wives and partners so that I can talk to some people who are going through the same thing as me." Cam sat nodding like an idiot, anything to keep his girl "It would also be nice to get out the house some days and that is a good excuse!"

"Definitely" agreed Cam he moved into embrace her tightly for a few moments

"Now what did Sam want?" she asked

"Oh she, we found your phase shifting idea" he stopped "Sam you can come in now!" he called, Sam entered the lounge holding Kim's folder

"You found it!" exclaimed Kim

"Yes we did and I have to tell you it's brilliant" informed Sam "It will help solve some problems"

"Well I'm glad you…" she trailed off "solve some problems. What could the USAF want with my idea?"

"Okay. Cam you may get your wish here." Cam looked puzzled but Sam continued "I've spoken to Gen Landry and he has given me permission to tell you everything on 2 conditions; 1 you sign a non-disclosure form before anything else gets said"

"Okay that's fine, will I find out what you and Cam do every day?"

"Year you will, but you won't be able to tell anybody anything you're told, do you understand Kim?" asked Cam

"Yes I understand, what was condition 2?" she asked Sam

"2 you come to work at Cheyenne Mountain complex as a science consultant, between your teaching if want to carry on with that"

"So I could work during the kid's school holidays?" enquired Kim, Sam nodded "okay I agree to that too, where do I sign?"

When Kim had signed the form Sam with Cam jumping in, began to explain the whole SGC story from the beginning to the present day, including in more depth where Kim's idea would help them.

After Sam's detailed explanation, Kim just sat there dumbfounded, but she had understood what Sam had with extreme ease, especially the science parts.

"Well, you understood that better than my ex fiancé did" commented Sam

"Oh you mean Pete" said an enthused Cam, who was instantly a taken back by the look on Sam's face. Kim could see that it was still a slightly raw area of emotion on the part of the female Col.

"So would you like to come on base and see it all for yourself?"

"What now? That would be great. At least you get to give the grand tour Cam"


End file.
